Releasing!
by Vienta Pink
Summary: Ya, didepan, Sungmin akan menemukan dunia barunya yang dibawa oleh sang takdir. Takdir akan memberikan Sungmin sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia duga. Takdir? Takdir akan melepaskan dan mengikat. balikk.. mian telat ya.. RnR please..
1. Chapter 1

**Releasing!**

**..o..**

**Rated : **T.

**Warning : **Yaoi! Typo, alur, EyD. Don't like, don't read! :)

**Disclaimer :** Mereka milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan.

**Pairing : ** HyukMin, EunHae, KyuMin, dan semua pairing di SuJu.

(Jangan khawatir.. ujung ujungnya tetep! Pure pairing!)

**Genre: **hurt/comfort.

.x.

Hya... #gigit heebum..

saya kembali dengan membawa FF hurt yang kedua...

Yang berminat baca Enjoy please…

Dan mohon reviewnya #bow…

.x.

**~.~.~.~.~**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

(Main cast Pov:)

"Hehhee…" Aku tertawa miris melihat rupaku di cermin. Tak ubah seperti seseorang yang hidup segan mati tak mau.

Tidak! Badanku tidak kurus! Tidak seperti kulit-berbalut-tulang. Badanku masih berisi dan tegap! Tapi tidak dengan wajahku!

Pucat!

Seperti orang mati! Begitu juga dengan auraku, amat sangat memprihatinkan.

..o..

Jujur, semangat hidupku sudah berkurang, Sepertinya bunuh diri pilihan yang terbaik.

Bunuh diri? Tidak! Itu tindakan bodoh dan berdosa. Aku tidak akan melakukannya! Sehancur apapun aku saat ini.

..o..

Kumerengkan kepalaku. Ku tatap lebih dalam lagi seluruh diriku yang terpantul di cermin besar yang kokoh tergantung di hadapanku.

"Hahahahaha.." Sekali lagi tawa miris keluar dari mulutku. Airmataku jatuh perlahan.. Tidak ada isakan yang kukeluarkan.

Ya! Aku menangis dalam diam.

..o..

Aku berjalan lunglai meninggalkan cermin di depanku. Terlalu menyedihkan jika terus melihat keadaan diriku sendiri yang sangat menyedihkan ini.

'Deg..'

Langkahku terhenti. Mataku tertuju pada pigura kecil yang terpajang di atas meja hias di ruang tamu rumahku.

Dua orang yang ku yakini adalah namja itu, tampak tersenyum manis. Namja aegyo nan cantik terlihat menikmati dua tangan yang melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Sedang namja tampan di sebelahnya tengah memandang sayang pada wajah aegyo milik namja di sampingnya sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang sang namja aegyo.

Tapi airmataku mengaburkan pandanganku, sehingga wajah dua namja itu tak terlalu jelas untuk kukenali.

..o..

Kaki ku mulai melangkah, mengeliminasi jarak antara aku dan pigura di meja hias itu.

Namun…

Entahlah. Ada penolakan yang kuat dari dalam diriku.

Hatiku!

Ya! Hatiku enggan untuk terus mendekat pada pigura di depanku itu. 'Tidak! Jangan mendekat! Menjauh! Ayo kakiku! Menjauh..!' jerit hatiku. Airmataku mengucur semakin deras. Terdengar isak tangis sesekali terlontar dari mulutku.

..o..

Tapi otakku berkata lain! Otakku terus memerintah saraf motorik pada kakiku untuk terus melangkah mendekati pigura itu!

Akhirnya!

Aku dan pigura itu berjarak sangat dekat. Terlalu dekat.. Hingga aku bisa melihat jelas. Siapa dua namja yang tergambar dalam selembar kertas poto di pigura itu.

..o..

'Deg..'

Mataku membulat sempurna.. Airmata yang terus mengalir dari mataku berhenti seketika. Jatungku berdegub sangat kuat!

'Sakit.' Itu yang kurasa. Rasanya jantung ku berdetak semakin kuat dan paru paruku begitu sesak! Nafasku tak beraturan dan berat. Kusentuh dadaku yang terasa akan meledak dengan tangan kiriku.

..o..

'Zrukk!'

Cukup!

Pertahanku runtuh sudah! Aku jatuh terduduk dengan posisi menyamping pada meja hias itu! Entah sakit atau tidak! Aku sudah tidak merasa.. Tangan ku masih setia meremas dadaku yang terus berdegub kuat!

..o..

"Hehehe"

Tawa mirisku terdengar lagi! Tapi ini berbeda! Lebih terdengar melengking. Lebih menawarkan kepedihan. Dan lebih menyayat hati! Dengan tangan kiriku, ku pukul kuat dadaku.

'Buaghh..Buaaghh! uhukk! Buaghh! Hiks..'

Sesekali aku terbatuk saat tanganku memukul dadaku. Sakit terasa mulai menyelinap masuk ke dadaku! Aku bukan orang bodoh yang tak mengerti rasa sakit!

..o..

Kuhentikan pukulanku dan ku ubah posisi dudukku! Perlahan, aku menggeser tubuhku sambil berbalik membelakangi meja hias itu. Terus kuseret paksa mundur tubuhku hingga punggungku menabrak satu sisi bawah meja itu.

Lututku mulai kutekuk! Kupeluk erat lulutku dan melepas semua bebanku dengan menangis pilu.

"ARRRGGGGGHHHH!"

(End of pov)

.

(Author pov:)

-Other cast, other place-

"Ya! Hari ini aku mengunjunginya lagi.. Semoga keadaannya jauh lebih baik! Amin!"

Seorang yeoja dengan senyum manis diwajahnya tengah mengemudi mobil elegan miliknya. Sambil menyetir, bibir pinknya terus menyenandungkan lagu-lagu bernada ceria.

..o..

-At the main cast's home-

"Yak! Sampai," yeoja itu keluar dari mobilnya dengan semangat! Ia berlari kecil ke sebuah rumah yang terkesan sepi namun indah dan nyaman untuk di tempati.

Ia berhenti di depan pintu. Wajahnya menyiratkan ekspresi berpikir. 'Ku ketuk atau ku panggil?' Tanya yeoja dalam hati pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah ketuk saja. biar dia kaget saat membuka pintu ini!," putusnya dengan tersenyum manis!

"Ya! My dongsaeng! Noona da~ "ARRRGGGHHHHH!"

Teriakan itu menghentikan niatnya untuk mengetuk. Wajahnya memucat seketika. Raut wajah ceria terganti oleh raut wajah panik, khawatir, kaget dan takut. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, disambarnya ganggang pintu di depannya. Pintu yang memang tidak terkunci itu terbuka lebar akibat hentakan kasar yeoja tadi saat membuka pintu.

Ia sempat bingung kenapa pintu tidak terkunci. Tapi yeoja manis itu mengenyampingkan rasa bingungnya itu. Rasa khawatirnya lebih penting saat ini.

..o..

"Hikss.. Ahh.. Uhukk! Hikkss! Hikss..," tubuh yeoja tadi melemas seketika saat suara isakan pilu seorang namja menerobos masuk ketelinganya.

"Ya Tuhan...," lirihnya dalam hati. Ia tahu suara namja itu. Ia tahu tangis pilu itu milik siapa.

Yeoja itu melangkah berat sembari mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya yang lemas akibat tangis pilu yang mengisi ruangan tempat ia berada.

"Dimana kau!" teriaknya dalam hati. Otot dibibirnya sudah tak sanggup berucap lagi.

"Hikkss! Ahh.. Arrrrghhhhh!," tangisan itu semakin terdengar menyakitkan dan memilukan. Nada frustasi ikut terselip dalam isak tangis itu. Yeoja tadi menatap arah suara tangis itu. Di kumpulakannya seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa.

'Drapp drappp drappp!'

Yeoja itu berlari kearah meja hias diruang tamu itu,

..o..

'Deg…'

Langkah yeoja itu terhenti tiba tiba. Yeoja itu tersentak kaget menatap objek di atas meja hias. Matanya membulat sempurna. Wajahnya menangkap objek lain disisi lain meja hias itu. Segera ia melangkah untuk meyakinkan apa.. anni tepatnya siapa namja yang menangis itu. Meski sebenarnya ia tahu siapa namja itu.

'Bruukkk!'

Sang yeoja terduduk lemas tepat di samping namja yang tengah menenggelamkan kan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya yang tertekuk!

"Ba…boo...," ucap sang yeoja awalnya datar. Namja yang menangis tadi menghentikan tangisnya sejenak. Namja itu membalikkan wajahnya mencari tahu siapa yeoja yang tengah mengatainya.

"Baboo!," ulangnya mantap. Kembali sang namja mulai terisak kecil.. "noona.. hikss..," ucapnya sambil memeluk sang yeoja.

"YA! KAU NAMJA BABOO! Arrgghh!," yeoja itu berteriak frustasi meluapkan semua perasaannya yang campur aduk.

'Duaagghh!'

Tangan yeoja itu spontan memukul dinding meja hias disampingnya.

'Prangg!'

Sebuah pigura terjatuh dari atas meja rias itu.

"..Mian…," ucap sang namja disela sela isakan tangisnya.

Yeoja itu balas memeluk namja yang tengah memeluknya. Semakin di eratkannya pelukannya sebelum tangis keduanya benar benar pecah. 'Babbo' dan 'Mianhe' terdengar jelas di antara isak tangis keduanya.

..o..

..o..

'Pranggg!'

Sebuah pigura jatuh dari atas meja hias itu saat seorang yeoja memukul dinding bawah meja itu.

Kaca yang menghiasi pigura itu pecah berserakan.

Poto dua orang namja terpisah dari pigura yang rusak dan terbagi menjadi bagian yang tak berbentuk.

Meski terbagi menjadi tak berbentuk, hanya bagian itu yang memiliki bentuknya memanjang, hampir menyerupai persegi panjang.

Sebuah tulisan bercetak tebal tertulis salah satu bagian pigura yang patah itu.

..o..

"_**BEAUTY MOMENT of HYUKIE-MINNIE!"**_

**..o..**

To..be..co~.~.~.~.~

.x.

~Author area….

Ahhh..

Kelar juga publish FF kedua saya …*renggangin otot.

Hehehe… Tadinya mau lanjutin yang My Hurt! Abis.. Gak seru ah, masa? Kuyun belum menderita, Umin gak tau kenapa nasibnya. Udah tamat gitu aja. Jadi saya putuskan bikin chap 2-nya.

Tapi mian, tiap mau ngetik, ada aja halangan, kadang jalan ceritanya berubah ubah. Author juga lagi ada masalah di jam tidur.. bawaannya mau cepat tepar mulu =='.

Selain itu juga author harus extra karena harus benar-benar menulis dengan baik, agar FF author tidak mengecewakan seperti My Hurt! chap 1, tapi akan secepatnya di update ^^.

Jadi author putuskan publish FF ini, yang lama udah diketik, jadi tinggal edit dan perbaikan sedikit :)

.x.

Author mau ngasih balasan review di FF My Hurt! yang gak mau baca, skip aja yah.. :)

.x.

Balasan review My Hurt!…

1) **Run Maharani :**

hahaha… mian chingu, akan saya lanjutkan ko' :D Sungmin.. err.. kenapa ya, gak tau saya? #plakk!mintaditampar

makasii chingu sayanya udah di ingatin, #bow.. :)

2) **Chacha95 :**

Hwa… jangan didemo.. ntar mereka keganggu (emang ngapain? NC-an! Ooo…MWO?)

Sedang dilanjutkan chingu, baiklah.. saya akan bekerja keras untuk menbuat kyu menderita XD #minta disantet kyu.

Makasii udah review #bow..

3) **Lee Hae Kyu :**

Annyeong! Iya chingu sedang saya lanjutkan, ditunggu aja ya.. :D

Ommo… umin gak akan saya biarin mati! #hug umin, ntar kuyun sapa yang ngasih makan? Author kah? | kyu: beneran ogah gua makan kalo lo yang ngasih! XP

Makasii udah ripiu.. :)

4) **Everlasting Team :**

Huaaa… #bow!

Jeongmal gomawo chingudeul udah mau baca dan review. Saya benar benar terharu dan tersanjung karena chigudeul sudah –dengan-sabar- mau meneliti FF saya dan menjelaskan kesalahan-kesalahan saya, bahkan membetulkannya! #hug..

Di FF ini saya udah mencoba menulis dengan memperhatikan/memakai ajaran chingu. Jika ada yang salah, saya siap di kritik (lagi) :).

Terima kasih untuk semangatnya, dan terima kasih sudah membaca #bow..

5) ** Human Flames :**

#bow!

Makasi udah baca dan tetap mau me-review FF membosankan saya… :) makassii juga untuk kritikannya.. saya sudah berusaha lebih baik di FF ini! Bila ada kesalahan lagi, mohon bantuannya.. :D #bow.. hwaiting!

6) **noona961019 :**

Hwaaa.. gomawo untuk sambutannya chingu..

Mian udah buat sakit si abang kelinci, saya juga sakit nulisnya (lha? Napa ditulis? #jedotin pala!) author akan berusaha menyakiti si bang evil di chapi selanjutnya #ditampar kyuevil.. keep waiting chingu..

Oya… makasii buat semangatnya… #bow!

7) **Lee Sunmiina : **

Mwoo? Umin hamil? Belum lah chingu ber-ah-oh (?) aja belum…

Haha.. kita kan udah janjian chingu #apa ini? Ngaku-ngaku #ditendang!

Makasi ya chingu buat semangatnya… #bow..

8)** raikyuminelf15 :**

Gomawoyo…

Iyanih~ dasar evilkyu, bisanya Cuma buat umin menderita (nyambung kemana ini?)

Akan cepat saya selesaikan chingu… di tunggu aja chingu..

Makasii semangatnya….

9) **Pity MbumKyumin Elf4ever :**

Maaf.. ceritanya berbeda ama judulnya… otak author suka mentok kalo udah masalah judul #curhat!

Iya chingu… saya sedang dalam tahap pengetikan.. chingu… mian FF saya mengecewakan :{… akan saya perbaiki #bow…

10) **af13knight :**

Nggak gantung ko chingu, saya akan melanjutkannya.., gak enak juga kan digantung (?) XD

Mwo.. umin masi idup ko… maunya juga umin meninggal, tapi… nggak tega juga ngebayangin si epil menderita sekarung pul (?).. tapi ada rencana ko, mau buat umin meninggal, tpi untuk FF lain #promosi! #plaaakk!

Gomawo udah baca dan review chingu… #deepbow.

**..o..**

Huaaa…. Selesai juga bales ripiu reader FF My Hurt…! XD Senanganya…. :DDD

Gomawo untuk reader yang sudah mereview dan membantu saya memperbaiki semuanya…

Buat silent reader (kalo ada). Terima kasih udah tertarik untuk membuka bahkan membaca sampai habis FF saya ini #bow..

Sesuai permintaan dan keinginan saya pribadi, saya akan kembali melanjutkan FF gantung itu…

**Special thanks** buat chingudeul dari Everlasting Team dan Human Flame yang sudah mau meng-kritik FF author dengan ikhlas..

Author ketawa sendiri nahan malu begitu tau banyak salah di FF author… #blushh wajah memerah..

Beneran, kritikan kalian semakin menyemangati author untuk lebih baik..

Author yakin, jika kalian tidak mengeritik FF saya, mungkin author akan semakin sesat.. XDD

Terutama buat Everlasting Team… kalian begitu sabar, saya sangat berterima kasih chingu…

Dan yang sudah memberikan semangat pada author… 333 big love.. author senang banget ^3^ Ajarannya akan selalu saya ingat! :)

..o..

Bagaimana? Apakah FF ini sedikit lebih baik? Atau semakin jelek? Kalo ada yang salah, silahkan kritik :)

FF akan lebih jelas di chapie 2 hahaha… #kyulaugh!

Sebelumnya.. ayo kita main tebak tebakkan.. siapa Namja itu dan Noona-nya? XDD

Terakhir, sangat di nanti Review reader semua… ^^ apapun itu, flame, kritik, saran, de-el-el akan saya terima dengan dada ddangko (?) XDD XP..

Akan di usahakan update-nya cepat. Mumpung libur XDDD

..so..

RnR Please..


	2. Chapter 2

**Releasing!**

**..0..**

**Rated : **T

**Warning : **Yaoi! EyD! Alur, dan sebagainya. Don't like? Don't read! :)

**Pairing : **HyukMin, EunHae/HaeHyuk, KyuMin, KangMin (mungkin XD)

**Cast: **Super Junior, Cho Ahra, Lee Sungjin, Lee Sooman.

**Disclaimer : **Mereka bukan milik author. Mereka (SuJu) anak-nya Sooman Songsaengnim.

**Genre : **Hurt/comfort dan Romance.

.x.

Balik lagi Reint bawa FF ini..

Adakah yang masi mengingat FF yang udah jamuran ini?

Yang baca, harap Enjoy ya, dan RnR nya ditunggu..

.x.

~.~.~.~.~.

(Author Pov:)

"Annyeonghaseo! Hyung aku pulang.." seorang namja mungil memasuki sebuah rumah sambil berlari kecil. Senyum manis terpampang jelas diwajah polos miliknya. Ditangannya, ia menenteng kantung plastik. Seperti beberapa buah-buahan segar berada didalamnya.

'Cklekk'

Terdengar suara pintu kamar yang terbuka.

"Tadaa! Lihat apa yang kubawa… Hyung~" nada suara namja itu yang awalnya bersemangat, melemah begitu saja saat mendapati kamar yang ia tuju dalam keadaan sepi. Raut wajahnya yang semula manis, langsung memudar.

"Hyung.. Hyung! Sungmin-hyung!" paniknya.

"Hyung! Kau dimana?" namja itu semakin tidak tenang saat seseorang yang ia panggil tak kunjung merespon panggilannya. Ia meletakan buah-buahan segar yang dibawanya tadi ke sembarang tempat.

.

Ditelusurinya semua sudut ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna pink itu. "Kau dimana hyung?" Suara namja mungil itu terdengar begitu panik, takut, khawatir dan frustasi. Matanya mulai memerah menahan air mata yang akan tumpah dari pelupuk mata beningnya.

Entah apa yang menariknya.

Kakinya melangkah meninggalkan kamar pink itu dan berlari menuju ruang tamu.

.

Kedatangan namja mungil itu segera disambut oleh suara isakan tangis yang tertahan. Namun telinganya berhasil menangkap gelombang suara itu. Ia mempercepat langkahnya mendekati sumber suara.

..o..

(Ryeowook pov)

Arrgghh! Hyung kau dimana? Bagaimana ini? Hyungku yang sedang dalam keadaan 'buruk' itu tak ada dikamarnya. Aku harus mencarinya.

Sungmin-hyung adalah tanggung jawabku saat ini. Karena hanya aku yang bersamanya dari tadi.

.

'Drapp! Drapp!'

Tanpa kusadari, aku kini tengah melangkah keluar kamar.

Dan ketika tersadar, aku bingung, apa yang menarikku untuk meninggalkan kamar Sungmin-hyung. Tapi, perasaanku memerintahku untuk terus berjalan meninggalkan kamar itu dan melangkah menuju ruang tamu.

Ah! Sudahlah, siapa tahu jika aku menurut pada perasaanku mungkin akan terjadi hal baik.

Dan betul saja, diruang tamu aku mendengar isakan kecil, "Siapa yang menangis?" pikirku.

Kuedarkan pandanganku mencari asal suara isak tangis itu.

Mataku menangkap siluet tubuh seorang wanita yang terduduk lemas sambil bersandar di meja hias. Di lain sisi, ada pigura yang hancur berserakan.

"Ahra-noona!" tegurku –dengan nada terkejut- pada wanita itu yang ternyata Ahra-noona.

Ahra-noona berbalik untuk melihatku. Saat mata kami bertemu, aku kembali dikagetkan dengan mata Ahra-noona yang merah dan basah.

"Noona, waeyo?" Ahra-noona mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap seseorang yang-

'Degg!'

Aku tersentak.

Hyungku terlelap dalam dekapan Ahra-noona. Jejak air mata terlihat dipipi mulus miliknya. Meski tertidur, dapat kulihat getaran kecil pada tubuhnya.

"Dalam tidur pun ia berusaha menahan tangis." ucap Ahra-noona sambil menahan tangisnya. Menangis? Apa yang telah terjadi selama kepergianku?

Aku menarik sungmin hyung dari dekapan Ahra-noona. Ahra-noona melepas Sungmin-hyung. Tangannya langsung meremas frustasi rambutnya. Tangisnya mulai pecah. Namun ia berusaha tak mengeluarkan suara.

"Noona, waeyo? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku dengan suara yang agak parau. Aku berusaha tidak ikut menangis. Karena jika aku juga menangis, siapa yang bisa menenangkan kami?

"Bawa saja ia kekamar, sekarang! Setelah itu kita bicara," perintah Ahra-noona. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil.

Kudirikan sungmin hyung dan segera memapahnya menuju kamarnya.

.

Aku berjalan sangat pelan menuju kamar Sungmin-hyung. Bagaimana tidak? Hyungku saat ini terlelap seperti orang mati. Tidurnya sama sekali tidak terganggu. Padahal aku memapahnya bukan menggendongnya.

Karena aku memapahnya, seluruh beban tubuhnya bertumpu padaku dan sukses membuatku kewalahan begini.

.

Sudah sampai pertengahan.

"Yap! Sedikit lagi" bisikku menyemagati diriku sendiri.

Tapi keadaan berkehendak lain.

Sungmin-hyung menggeiat kecil dalam dekapanku. Aku mulai panik. Keseimbanganku mulai hilang dan-

Yah kami akan terjatuh-

'Brukk!'

"Aww! Sakitt!" aku mengerang pelan. Pinggangku sukses menubruk lantai marmer rumah ini.

"Sungmin-hyung!" sakitku hilang begitu saja saat aku teringat Sungmin-hyung. Aku langsung berdiri. Kuedarkan pandanganku kesegela arah dan-

'Lega'

Itu perasaanku pertama kali saat mataku mengangkap sosok tegap yang berdiri dibelakangku. Dan.. Sungmin-hyung sudah berada diatas kedua tangan kekar miliknya. Dan kelegaanku semakin bertambah mengetahui Sungmin-hyung masih saja terlelap.

'Hyungku ini tidur apa dibius sih?' pikirku.

"Untung aku sempat," ucapnya dengan nada lega juga. Senyumku mengembang.

"Ne Hyung! Gomawo. Kau datang di waktu yang tepat!" aku membungkuk tanda terima kasih pada Kangin-hyung. Kemudian berjalan bersama kangin hyung yang tengah membopong Sungmin-hyung manuju kamarnya.

..o..

"Sudah tau kau takkan kuat, kenapa tak minta bantuan, eh?" ucap Kangin-hyung sambil menyelimuti Sungmin-hyung yang sudah nyaman tertidur dikasur empuk miliknya.

"Hehehe.. Aku tidak berpikir kesitu lagi, Hyung." ucapku miris saat aku kembali mengingat keadaan Sungmin-hyung dan Ahra-noona saat pertama kutemui tadi.

Kangin-hyung menganguk. Namun tetap saja, ekspresi bingung terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

"Tapi Hyung, bagaimana kau bisa menolong Sungmin-hyung tepat waktu?" lanjutku. Jujur aku penasaran, kenapa Kangin-hyung berhasil menangkap Sungmin-hyung sebelum terjatuh.

"Ah~ mumpung jadwalku sedang tidak padat, aku datang untuk menjenguk Sungmin," ucap Kangin-hyung sambil beranjak dari ranjang Sungmin-hyung. Ya! Bisa dibilang kegiatan rutin member Super Junior saat ini adalah, 'setiap jadwal member Super Junior untuk pentas tidak padat, kami akan menemani Sungmin diwaktu senggang'.

"Kulihat pintu terbuka, jadi aku masuk saja sambil mengendap-endap. Aku ingin mengejutkan Sungmin. Tapi saat aku berjalan, kulihat kau sedang memapah Sungmin yang tertidur. Saat kudekati dan semakin dekat, kau oleng!" sambung Kangin-hyung sambil menatapku tajam.

"Ya Hyung! Aku tahu aku salah," ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"Untung saja jarak kita tidak jauh! Jadi aku sempat menolongnya!" lanjut Kangin-hyung.

"Mianhe" jawabku lirih.

.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Kangin-hyung pelan, takut Sungmin-hyung terbangun.

Aku menggeleng lemah.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Hyung.. Ketika aku datang setelah sebentar keluar, aku sudah menemukan Sungmin-hyung yang tertidur dalam pelukan Ahra-noona" jelas ku pada Kangin-hyung. Mataku menyendu saat menatap tubuh Sungmin-hyung yang sesekali masih bergetar kecil.

"Ahra? Jadi dia juga datang?"

"Ne, Hyung. Kau tidak melihat mobilnya terparkir diluar?" tanyaku heran. Kangin-hyung menggeleng kecil.

"Hah.. Sekarang dia diruang tamu, Hyung!" sambungku setelah menghela nafas berat.

"Jinja? Lebih baik kita keruang tamu. Kita tanyakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya." Kangin-hyung menarik tanganku, mengajakku meninggalkan Sungmin-hyung.

Aku menurut. Kami berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

..o..

Ahra-noona sudah duduk di sofa. Matanya menatap kosong kedepan. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, namun perasaanku mulai merasa tak nyaman.

"Hai Ahra-ssi!" sapa Kangin-hyung ramah. Aku memposisikan diri duduk di sofa panjang didepan Ahra-noona. Sedangkan Kangin-hyung duduk disofa yang berada ditengah sofaku dan Ahra-noona

.

Ahra-noona hanya menatap kami datar. Matanya masih sembab.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanyaku dalam hati saat Ahra-noona mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku dan mengunci tatapannya padaku.

Jatungku mulai berpacu cepat saat ini.

Kangin hyung yang awalnya tersenyum ramah, merubah mimik wajahnnya saat merasakan aura tidak nyaman yang keluar dari Ahra-noona.

Aku menunduk. Tak berani menatap Ahra-noona yang masih terus menatapku dalam-dalam.

"God, salahku kah?" hatiku berseru lagi.

(Ryowook pov end)

.

(Ahra pov:)

Penat sudah kepalaku!

Apa-apaan anak itu? Dia lebih kupercaya untuk menemani Sungmin selama ini. Tapi dia malah ceroboh. Pergi meinggalkan Sungmin begitu saja. Setidaknya jika dia pergi, kunci pintu kamar Sungmin!

Lihat hasil perbuatannya.

Luka Sungmin terbuka lagi! Sakit, pasti itu yang ada di perasaan Sungmin sekarang. Dan photo itu, mengapa masih ada disitu?

.

Hah~ Akhirnya dia datang.

Mwo? Kangin juga datang? Kapan? Hah.. Bukan hal penting.

.

Kutatap lekat-lekat namja mungil yang kini duduk di hadapanku.

Kurasa ia menyadari tatapanku, terlihat sekali dari sikapnya yang terkesan risih. Eh? Bukan Cuma dia. Kangin juga. Baguslah. Setidaknya mereka mengerti kalau aku sedang marah pada salah seorang dari mereka –kalaupun orang yang kumaksud itu mengerti-.

.

"Noona.. ke-kenapa mena-tapku begitu?" tanyanya dengan sedikit tersendat-sendat.

"Kenapa? Kau masih bertanya 'kenapa?'," tanyanyaku dengan nada ketus yang berhasil membuat ia menatapku heran.

"Noona, aku a-ku tidak mengerti!" katanya. Huh~ namja ini polos atau babo sih? Masa dia melupakan kesalahannya sendiri?

"Kenapa kau tinggalkan dia sendirian, hah, wae?" aku menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Tapi.. Ryeowook terus berusaha mengelak untuk bertatapan langsung denganku.

"Kau tahu sendirikan. Kepercayaanku padamu untuk menemani Sungmin lebih besar, Ryeowook-ah. Tapi kenapa kau dengan cerobohnya meninggalkan dia sendiri. Dan photo itu. Kenapa masih disana? Aku sudah berkata jauhkan semua yang seperti itu. Hah-," aku menghela nafas dan kembali menarik nafas untuk mengumpulkan udara di paru-paruku.

"Kau tau, bagaimana keadaannya saat ini, eh? Dia masih dalam keadaan labil. Sungmin masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan itu! Kau juga mengetahui hal itu 'kan? KENAPA KAU BEGITU CEROBOH KIM RYEOWOOK?" kesalku penuh penekanan dan berteriak diakhir untuk menumpahkan kekesalanku. Ryeowook hanya tertunduk. Bahunya sedikit bergetar.

"Ahra-ssi, tenangkan dirimu. Jangan emosi dan berteriak seperti ini. Suara nyaringmu itu bisa membangunkan Sungmin," ucap Kangin mengingatkanku akan keadaan Sungmin saat ini. Dalam hati aku kini merutuki diriku yang berteriak. Sedikit penyesalan menerobos masuk ke dalam pikiranku. Benar kata Kangin. Aku tidak boleh emosi begini.

'Semoga sungmin tidak terbangun' batinku.

.

"Wae? Hah! Jawab aku Kim Ryeowook!" kini aku bertanya dengan sedikit niat membujuk. Meski masih dengan nada bicara yang masih terdengar ketus.

"Hey, Wookie, jawablah!" Kangin mencoba membujuk Ryeowook.

Aku hanya menghela nafas kesal. Betah sekali anak ini berdiam diri dan terus disudutkan begini.

.

"Mian- Mianhe, Noona," akhirnya ia buka mulut juga. Dia sungguh menguji kesabaranku.

"Tadi, aku hanya mau membelikan Sungmin-hyung beberapa buah-buahan segar-," aku menatap Ryeowook kaget. Membeli buah-buahan? Apa sebenarnya yang ada dalam pikiran anak ini? Hanya demi buah-buahan ia meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian.

"Kau- "Aku sedih Noona. Aku tidak tahan jika terus melihat wajah Sungmin-hyung yang pucat seperti itu. Aku pikir, dengan membelikannya buah-buahan itu, setidaknya wajah Sungmin-hyung sedikit lebih cerah." aku hendak memarahinya saat mendengar alasan konyol yang ia lontarkan. Tapi, mulutku bungkam seketika saat Ryeowook melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau bisa meneleponku'kan, atau siapa saja. Ya! Aku bisa memaklumimu masalah kau meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian-," senyum kecil mengembang diwajah Ryeowook. Namun senyum manisnya itu hilang saata aku melanjutkan kata-kataku. "Jelaskan! Jelaskan masalah poto itu!"

"Itu- "Noona berhenti~"

'Deg!'

Su-suara ini!

..o..

(Kangin pov)

Saat ini, tatapan Ahra ke Ryeowook sangat kesal, aku yakin, ia akan mempermasalahkan hal ini.

Ahra sangat menyayangi Sungmin. Ia sudah mengangap Sungmin seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.

Ya, Ahra memang sangat menyayangi Sungmin, mereka sudah kenal cukup lama. Hal ini karena kedua orangtua mereka merupakan rekan bisnis selama kurang lebih satu tahun terakhir ini.

.

"..KENAPA KAU BEGITU CEROBOH KIM RYEOWOOK?"

Aku terkaget mendengar Ahra berteriak seperti itu pada Ryeowook. Bukan karena ia membentak Ryeowook, tapi teriakannya yang sangat nyaring itu, mungkin saja bisa membuat Sungmin terbangun. Dan benar saja-

"Noona berhenti~"

Kurasa Tuhan mengabulkan pikiranku.

Sekarang mata kami tertuju pada seorang namja yang tengah berdiri dengan wajah pucat, mata sembab, dan rambut acak acakan.

.

"Sungmin-ah~"; "Sungmin-hyung~" seru kami bertiga bersamaan dengan nada kaget tentunya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Sungmin. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Ahra saat ini. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan yang aku perkirakan. Ahra, ia hanya menatap dengan tatapan yang... Hah~ tatapan itu memiliki arti yang sulit aku deskripsikan.

.

Sungmin tersenyum lirih.

"Berhenti menyalahkan Dongsaengku ini Noona. Jangan marahi dia terus."

Sungmin berjalan menuju Ryeowook dan memeluk namja mungil itu. Ryeowook tidak memberikan respon apapun. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia hanya diam begitu. Mungkin kaget.

Ahra tidak melawan pernyataan Sungmin. Ia hanya menggigit pelan bibirnya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau bangun?" tanya Ryeowook dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir dari matanya. Eh? Ryeowook menangis. Kenapa?

Sungmin menarik mundur badannya dan menyudahi pelukannya untuk Ryeowook. Tangan kirinya terangakat naik untuk menyentuh pipi Ryeowook. Tangan itu kemudian mengusap air mata Ryeowook. Selesai mengusap habis air mata Ryeowook, Sungmin mengecup sayang kening dongsaeng kesayangannya itu dan kembali memeluknya.

"Hahaha.." sungmin tertawa hambar. Tawanya membuatku sakit hati. Kembali aku menatap Ahra yang ternyata tengah menatapku juga. Tatapannya seakan berkata –tawa sungmin terpaksa-

"Teriakan Ahra-noona tuh membuatku bangun," sambung sungmin sambil terus memajang senyum palsu diwajahnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus menghukum Ahra-noona karena sudah membangunkanku dan memarahi Dongsaeng kesayanganku ini." Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ryeowook. Kurasa ia mau menghangatkan suasana.

Tapi semua sia sia.

Kami tahu itu semua karena dia melakukannya dengan terpaksa. Dan aku tahu, sejak tadi Sungmin mati matian menahan air matanya. Suaranya yang bergetar membuktikan hal itu.

..o..

"Sungmin-ah, gwecahanayo?" akhirnya aku bersuara setelah lama berdiam diri.

"Maksud hyung?" tanya Sungmin dengan polosnya yang pal-su sambil melepaskan pelukannya bersama Ryeowook.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan Ryeowook meninggalkanmu, Sungmin-ah?" Ahra mengambil alih kesempatanku untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Yeoja ini, to the point sekali.

"Ahra-ssi, bukankah tadi Ryeowook sudah menjelaskan hal ini. Jangan memperpanjang masalah!"

"Ne! Aku tahu! Tapi-,"

"Noona, jangan menjadikan aku tahanan!" Sungmin memotong kata-kata Ahra. Ia mengucapkannya dengan er..nada datar miliknya yang jujur, mampu membuat jantungku berdegub kencang serta membuat aku susah untuk menelan ludah. Kurasa suasana disini mulai tak nyaman.

"Aku tidak menahanmu Sungmin." Ahra membela dirinya.

"Hah~ 'tidak menahan'? Lalu apa artinya ini Noona? Kau bahkan tidak suka jika aku ditinggal sendiri. Kau mau aku bagaimana, Noona?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau bangkit dan melupakan namja itu! Hanya itu." Memelas. Ya ahra mengucapnya dengan memelas. Ahra tidak mungkin sinis dengan dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Itu sulit." Ahra tersentak kaget mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Sulit! Satu kata itu membuktikan bahwa bagaimanapun usaha Ahra membuat Sungmin melupakan-nya, akan sia-sia belaka.

Spontan Ahra berdiri. "Sulit? Sulit katamu! Apa-apaan kau? Namja itu sudah membuatmu seperti orang mati begini, kau masih tidak bisa melupakannya, hah?" oh tidak.. bagaimana ini? Emosi Ahra memuncak, Sungmin kumohon jangan menjawab Ahra dengan jawaban yang membuat emosinya semakin memuncak.

(Kangin Pov end).

.

(Author Pov:)

"Noona, salahkah? Salahkah jika aku tidak mau melupakannya? Aku mencintainya Noona. Kau tidak mengerti!" air mata mulai menetes turun dari mata Sungmin. Dengan mata kelinci yang kini telah basah itu, Sungmin menatap seorang yeoja yang juga memandangi Sungmin dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan kekesalan, kemarahan dan kekecewaan.

'Bugh!"

Ahra mengambil bantal sofa dan melemparkannya pada Sungmin.

"Apa kau bilang? 'Tidak mau?' BABO! Hiks-," Ahra menangis. Air mata yang sebenarnya sudah tertumpuk di pelupuk matanya kini tumpah.

"Kenapa kau tak mau melupakannya, hah?" sekali lagi Ahra mengambil bantal kursi yang masih tersisa. Dengan tenaga penuh, ia kembali melemparkan bantal itu kearah Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa menerima. Ia tidak mengelak ataupun melawan.

"Jangan diam saja.." Ahra melangkah menuju Sungmin. Ia mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Sungmin. "JAWAB AKU!" teriak Ahra. Sungmin masih tidak bergeming. Ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

Ryeowook dan Kangin menatap ngeri kepada Ahra. Bagaimana tidak. Ini kali pertama mereka melihat Ahra membentak Sungmin sampai seperti ini.

"Kau tuli, heh? Jawab aku!" air mata Ahra semakin deras menuruni pipinya. Wajah manis Ahra kini hilang. Peluh dan air mata bersatu membasahi wajahnya. Dahinya mengerut menandakan betapa emosinya ia saat ini. Kedua mata indah miliknya tak mau kalah. Mata yang basah itu terus terbelalak menatap Sungmin.

"Aku- mencintai- 'Plaakk!' tamparan Ahra dipipi mulus Sungmin berhasil memotong kata-kata Sungmin. Tangan Sungmin terangkat untuk menyentuh pipinya yang kini terasa panas itu.

Ahra terus menghela nafas berusaha menormalkan kembali deru nafasnya yang tidak teratur dikarenakan ia menggunakan seluruh tenaganya untuk memberikan cap merah lima jari dipipi kiri Sungmin.

Bagaimana dengan Kangin dan Ryeowook? Mereka menatap Ahra tidak percaya. Menampar? Ahra menampar Sungmin? Hal ini adalah hal yang paling tidak pernah mereka perkirakan. Bagaimanapun marahnya Ahra, mereka merasa tidak mungkin seorang Ahra bisa menampar orang. Dan pemanangan didepan mereka saat ini menghapus pikiran mereka itu.

"Ahra-ssi.. "Diam kau!" bentak Ahra pada Kangin yang hendak menenangkannya.

"Kenapa kau jadi bodoh begini gara-gara namja brengsek itu SUNGMIN~?" mata kelinci Sungmin terbelalak kaget mendengar Ahra mengatai 'brengsek' pada namja yang ia cintai.

"Bukan Hyukie yang membuat aku begini NOONA!" bentak Sungmin sambil berteriak didepan wajah Ahra.

'Deg!'

Saat itu juga keadaan menjadi hening. Tangis Ahra berhenti seketika. Kangin dan Ryeowook menatap Sungmin tak percaya. Dan Sungmin, ia sendiri terkejut dengan dirinya yang berhasil membentak Noona kesayangannya.

"Mianhe… Noona~. " sesal Sungmin.

"Hyung~" panggil Ryeowook dengan suara paraunya.

"Ryeowook-ssi antar aku!" perintah Ahra sembari berjalan menjauhi Sungmin.

"Noona.." panggil Sungmin sembari mengejar Ahra yang kini tengah berada didepan pintu keluar rumah Sungmin. Sungmin kemudian menarik lengan Ahra untuk menahan kepergian Ahra. Ahra yang emosinya sedang meluap saat ini langsung menghentakkan tangannya untuk melepas cengkraman Sungmin pada lengannya.

"Jangan panggil aku Noona-," Ahra menghela nafas berat, "Sebelum kau bisa melupakan Lee Hyukjae. Arra?" sambung Ahra. Sungmin yang terkejut hanya bisa mematung sambil memandangi Ahra yang menjauh dari hadapannya.

"Hyung.." panggil Ryeowook menepuk pelan punggung Sungmin.

"Ah-," Sungmin yang tersadar langsung mengusap matanya sambil berbalik menghadap Ryeowook.

"Aku pulang," Ryeowook tersenyum hambar pada Sungmin. "Tenangkan dirimu, Hyung. Ingat pada sekitarmu." Ryeowook sekali lagi tersenyum pada Sungmin. Kemudian ia berbalik dan berlari keluar rumah untuk menuju mobilnya. Tak lama terdengar suara mobil yang ditumpangi Ahra dan Ryeowook melaju meninggalkan rumah Sungmin. Sungmin hanya memperhatikan kepergian mobil Ryeowook dalam diam.

"Sungmin-ah.."

"Ne, Hyung.." ucap Sungmin tanpa menoleh pada Kangin.

"Masuklah!" perintah Kangin. Sungmin berbalik dan berjalan masuk meninggalakan Kangin yang tengah mengunci pintu.

..o..

..o..

"Hyung, aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin. Saat ini ia tengah meringkuk diatas kasurnya. Sedangkan Kangin sedang berkonsentrasi mengupas buah yang tadi dibeli oleh Ryeowook.

"Ambilah," Kangin menyodorkan potongan apel yang telah ia kupas kulitnya. Sungmin menggeleng tanda menolak buah itu. Namun, karena tatapan sangar dari Kangin, Sungmin dengan berat hati menerima potongan apel itu, kemudian memakannya secara perlahan.

"Sungmin-ah, hanya kau yang tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan." Kangin memasukan satu potong apel kemulutnya kemudian tersenyum manis pada Sungmin.

"Jadi hanya aku yang tahu?" tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri. Ia memainkan potongan apel yang ada ditangannya. Tidak ada niat sedikit pun untuk menghabiskan apel yang hanya sepotong itu.

"Hyung, kau tak ada jadwal?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengalihkan pandangannya yang sedari tadi menatap apel ditangannya pada Kangin. Sedetik kemudian, kekehan kecil keluar dari mulut Sungmin. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ia menatap Kangin, mulut Kangin sedang terbuka lebar siap-siap untuk meninggalkan bekas gigitan besar pada apel yang masih utuh.

'Krauss!'

Sungmin semakin terkikik kecil saat mengamati wajah Kangin yang benar-benar menikmati buahnya sampai mengabaikan Sungmin yang tadi bertanya padanya.

[kangmin momen, dengan suka cita penuh gw nulis part ini #dipelototin kyu XD]

"Wae?" tanya Kangin heran melihat kelinci Super Junior super aegyo dihadapannya itu terkikik kecil padahal tidak ada yang lucu, menurutnya.

"Anni," jawab Sungmin sambil menghentikan kikikannya. "Hyung tidak ada jadwal?" ucap Sungmin mengulang pertanyaannya..

"Ada," jawab Kangin sambil kembali memakan apel miliknya. "Tapi aku sedang menunggu seseorang untuk menemanimu malam ini. Mungkin kami tidak ada yang dapat bersamamu malam ini."

"Seseorang? Siapa hyung?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Sungjin." jawab Kangin singkat. Detik berikutnya, Kangin berjalan keluar kamar saat mendengar bunyi bell rumah berbunyi. Sungmin yang penasaran pun turun dari ranjangnya dan mengikuti Kangin dari belakang.

.

"Sungjin-ah? Masuklah," ternyata yang datang Sungjin. "Karena kau sudah datang, sebaiknya aku langsung pulang saja. Aku titip Sungmin. Katakan padanya jadwal manggungku sebentar lagi. Jadi harus segera pergi. Arraseo?"

"Ne, hati-hati ya, Hyung."

'Ckleekk'

Sungjin menutup pintu dan kemudian membalikkan badannya. Seketika itu juga senyum manis terukir diwajahnya.

[huaaa… bayangkan wajah sungjin yang amat sangat tampan itu tersenyum.. kyaaa #author mimisan]

"Minnie-Hyung!" sapanya senang kemudian berlari menuju Hyungnya dan-

'Greeb'

Ia memeluk Sungmin. "Sepertinya kau mendengar alasan Kangin-hyung pulang lebih cepat." Sungmin mengangguk.

"Sungjin-ah, lama kau tak mengunjungiku." kesal Sungmin yang diyakini Sungjin hanya kesal yang dibuat-buat.

"Karena aku tak merindukanmu, Hyung." Sungjin tertawa renyah sembari melepas pelukannya dari Sungmin. Namun wajah riangnya berubah saat melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang tampak sangat suram saat ini.

"Sepertinya ada masalah. Ayo kita bicarakan." Sungjin menarik tangan Sungmin dan berjalan menuju kamar Sungmin. Sesampainya dikamar Sungmin, Sungjin langsung merebahkan dirinya. Sungmin kemudian naik keatas ranjangnya dan duduk disebelah dongsaengnya.

"Ceritalah Hyung."

Sungmin memulai menceritakan semua kejadian yang telah dialaminya tadi dengan serius. Sungjin yang mendengarkan curahan hati Sungmin langsung menposisidudukkan dirinya di depan Sungmin. Dengan serius juga, Sungjin mendengarkan cerita hyungnya. Sangking seriusnya, semua yang dikatakan Sungmin terekam jelas dalam ingatan Sungjin.

"Begitulah. Saat kutanya pada Kangin-hyung apa yang harus kuperbuat, ia mengatakan, hanya aku yang tahu jawabannya." Sungmin menghela nafas. Ia memainkan jari kakinya menandakan betapa bingungnya ia saat ini.

"Hyung, memang jawabannya hanya kau yang tahu karena ini hidupmu Hyung."

"Apa harus aku melupakan Hyukie? Aku- aku masih menyukainya Sungjin-ah. Aku-"

"Apa kau harus melupakannya dulu baru kau bisa kembali menjadi Sungmin yang dulu, Hyung? Tidak! Hyung, kau ingat fans-mu kan Hyung. Mereka menunggumu, begitu juga juga dengan Super Junior, mereka pasti lelah hanya berjuang dengan Sembilan member," Sungjin menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Apa Hyung tidak merindukan kebersamaan bersama Leeteuk-hyung, Heechul-hyung, Hankyung-ge, Yesung-hyung, Kangin-hyung, Shindong-hyung, Siwon-hyung, Ryeowook-hyung dan si magnae Kibum-hyung, eh?" tanya Sungjin sembari mengabseni member SuJu yang aktif saat ini.

Sungjin kembali tersenyum manis pada Sungmin. Sungmin menganguk menyatakan bahwa merindukan kehangatan bersama Super Junior.

"Kau harus kuat, Hyung! Takdir akan membawamu kedunia baru. Jangan terpuruk dalam kesedihanmu selama ini, Hyung." lanjut Sungjin berusaha menyemangati Sungmin.

"Sungjin ah-" ucap Sungmin sambil memandang Sungjin dengan mata kelincinya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kau.. sudah dewasa."

Sungmin langsung mendekap sayang dongsaeng kandungnya itu. "Gomawo, gomawo Sungjin." Sungmin melepaskan dekapannya dari Sungjin. "Kau, memberiku jawaban yang tepat. Aku- aku akan kembali. Besok, temani aku ke dorm SuJu ya."

"Tidak bisa, Hyung. Kau harus usahakan hal itu sendiri. Aku yakin kau kuat menyelesaikannya, Hyung. Nanti saat kau kembali kepanggung, aku yang akan meneriaki namamu dengan sangat keras."

"Ne, tunggu saja adikku." Sungmin tersenyum manis. Saat ini, wajahnya merona merah. Semangat menggebu-gebu didalam dirinya kini meledak. Mata Sungmin memancarkan optimisme dirinya yang dulu. Sungmin, Super Junior Sungmin telah kembali.

"Kita rayakan Hyung. Traktir aku makan diluar. Ne?"

"Ne.. khaja!"

Sungmin dan Sungjin melangkah keluar dari kamar Sungmin. Mereka menuju pintu keluar rumah itu dan menguncinya sebelum mereka benar-benar meninggalkan rumah itu untuk sementara.

Takdir?

Ya, didepan, Sungmin akan menemukan dunia barunya yang dibawa oleh sang takdir. Takdir akan memberikan Sungmin sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia duga. Takdir? Takdir akan melepaskan dan mengikat.

..o..

.

.

.

.

Kantor SM Ent.

.

"Apa? Jadi selama ini Eunhyuk bukan melarikan diri bersama Donghae? Selama ini, kau menyekolahkan mereka Songsaengnim?" kaget seorang namja saat mendengar kabar dari atasannya. Dalam hatinya sedang berdebat apakah ini berita buruk atau baik?

"Ne Leeteuk-ssi. Maaf jika tidak memberitahukanmu hal ini sebelumnya."

"Ne Songsaengnim, gwechanayo. Aku hanya kaget."

"Baguslah. Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin?"

"Buruk. Sejak kejadian menghilangnya Eunhyuk dan saat dia memberitahukan bahwa akan menikah dengan Donghae, keadaan Sungmin benar-benar buruk sampai saat ini."

"Bujuk dia."

"Apa?" Leeteuk manuatkan alis matanya. "Maksudmu?"

"Bujuk dia. Mereka tidak lama lagi akan kembali. Tidak lama lagi pembelajaran Eunhyuk dan Donghae akan berakhir. Dan mereka akan pulang. Dan kuharap sampai saat itu tiba, Sungmin sudah dalam keadaan stabil."

"APA?" Leeteuk semakin kaget dengan kabar **buruk atau baik** yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Lee Sooman. Dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia benar-benar bingung dengan keadaan yang harus ia hadapi saat ini. Ini adalah tanggungan besar untuknya. Apa dia bisa menghadapi masalah pribadi dongsaengnya itu? 'Ini akan sulit.' pikir Leeteuk.

"Hah~" Leeteuk menghela nafas berat. "Saya permisi Songsaengnim." Leeteuk berdiri dan membungkuk pada Sooman. Ia hendak beranjak dari tempat itu, namun Sooman menahannya.

"Leeteuk-ssi, satu lagi. ini." Sooman mengeluarkan sebuah map coklat dari laci mejanya dan menyerahkannya pada Leeteuk.

"Apa ini?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menerima map yang diserahkan oleh Sooman. Ia membuka map itu perlahan. Kemudian matanya menyipit menandakan ia belum mengerti apa isi map itu.

"INI!" kaget Leeteuk sambil menunjuk map itu kemudian menatap Sooman bingung.

"Ya. Namanya, Cho Kyuhyun. Magnae baru kalian!"

.

TBC….

.

Haha.. pemberitahuan kecil, SUJU dengan 12 member karena abang evil be..ummpphhh *dibekep kuyun XD

.

Baiklah, author gak akan ngomong banyak. FF ini author lanjutkan sangat lama ya. Maklumlah baru selesai ngurus masuk SMA. Dan sekarang sedang MOS! Hah~ sumpah~ cape! Apalagi waktu latian buat yel-yel.. #malah curhat #ditabok! o_o'. Maaf atas keterlambatan author.

.

Oya, lagi ada kegalauan masalah RPF kan. Heheh.. awalnya author mau udahan aja posting FF di FSI. Tapi berhubung nih FF masih ngutang, author lanjutin aja dulu.

Mian masi melanggar aturan. Tapi saya lebih mengedepankan untuk menyelesaikan utang saya terlebih dahulu. So, (kalau) pindah rumahnya tenang ^^.

Dan maaf gak bisa balas review my reader. Tapi semua ripiunya aku baca. Maksai ya. Dan buat **cumanakecil, **makasi udah ngasih tau Reint. Tapi, Reint nyelesain utang dulu baru Out. Mian..

.

Kalo ada yang salah, kasih tau author ya biar di chap depan lebih baik lagi..

Hn.. author mau minta pendapat boleh. Bagusan mana? HaeHyuk ato EunHae? Mohon saranya

Terakhir, mind to Review my reader? :D

RnR please..

Biar semangat ngetik next-nya ^v^

Oya, jawaban reader rata-rata benar di noona, di namja salah… hehehe.. mian ternyata tak sesuai tebakkan kalian (_ _).


End file.
